Leave Me Tearless
by eatshin
Summary: Things are getting pretty weird. Kind of like they arent really happening...Who knows anymore?
1. It all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Yami no Matsuei and blah blah blah.

The glowing of the flickering candle flame broke the silence between the two men. Muraki stood tall over Tsuzuki, looking down on him, never letting his eyes leave him for second.

"Tsuzuki, you have such beautiful eyes. And your hair..."

"Cut it out Muraki! I know what you want..."

"Do you? Then tell me what I want. Tell me my own desires." Muraki drew closer to him, still staring into Tsuzuki's eyes.

_'It's almost hypnotic...I cant look away!'_ Tsuzuki thought, staring back into Muraki's silvery eyes.

"Forget it.." he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"No! I won't!"

-flashback-

"Morning Tsuzuki!" Hisoka ran into the kitchen, full of energy and love. He hopped over to where Tsuzuki was sitting and gave him a peck on the cheek, then headed over to the toaster and popped some bread in.

"Someone's happy. What for?" Tsuzuki asked with a big grin on his face as he put the news paper down.

"Oh no reason. Just had a good sleep, that's all."

"In my bed."

"With you." They both let out a laugh, Hisoka's a little more forced than Tsuzuki's.

_"Tsuzuki...I love you...I want to be with you for all eternity."_

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka seemed to lose his good mood. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Hey, Tsuzuki, you like me right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like being with me?" Hisoka walked back over to Tsuzuki and stood beside him.

"Yes...why?" Hisoka dropped to his knees and put his head on Tsuzuki's leg. Tsuzuki looked down and put his hand on Hisoka's head. He could feel warm liquids leaking onto his pants. "Hisoka..."

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Tsuzuki pushed his chair away from the table and turned to face Hisoka. He put his hand under Hisoka's chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye.

"I promise. I will never leave you. I will never do anything to hurt you...I promise." He slid off the chair and onto his knees and pulled Hisoka into a hug.

-end flashback-

Muraki brushed Tsuzuki's hair out of his face and pulled his head towards his into a kiss.

"Muraki.." Tsuzuki whispered just before their lips met. He slowly lifted his arms and placed his hands on Muraki's back, as if trying to hold him there. Muraki broke the kiss and began to speak.

"After so long of denying me, you finally see things my way. I want you Tsuzuki, and now I have you."

"Shut up and kiss me." Tsuzuki pulled Muraki back into a kiss only to push him away again at the thought of Hisoka. "If we do this...Hisoka can never find out."

"I can't guarantee he won't. But quit worrying. If he asks, I'll say I raped you."

"I couldn't lie to him...I cant do it."

"I'm growing tired of your games Tsuzuki." Muraki took off his coat and threw it on the chair next to him and pushed Tsuzuki against the wall.

"Muraki!"

"Shut up!" He put his hand on the wall and leaned forward into Tsuzuki for a kiss. Tsuzuki could feel Muraki's knee lifting up into his groin. He gave into his temptations and went limp, letting Muraki do what he wanted with him. "I'm glad this didn't have to result in violence, Tsuzuki." He ran his hand along Tsuzuki's face and down his neck and chest and down to the rim of his pants. Tsuzuki pushed himself off the wall and lead Muraki to the bed backwards, kissing him all the way there. Muraki's legs hit the back of the bed and he fell backwards. Tsuzuki hopped on top of him and continued to kiss him while removing his shirt. When he got his shirt over his head he stared into Muraki's eyes, and gave him a devilish look.

"I hope you have a --"

"Yes, yes. don't you worry." Muraki stretched over to his night stand and dug through the drawer. "Found it." He pulled out a little package and tore it open. "Would you like to do the honors?"

It was nearly midnight, Hisoka was sitting in the chair closest to the door, waiting for Tsuzuki to come home. He finally heard the jingle of his keys and rushed to the door to let him in.

"Oh, hey Hisoka." He walked in the door without even looking at Hisoka and threw his keys on the table as he took off his coat. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you. Where were you! I was worried sick!"

"What are you, my wife! Lay off the questions!" Tsuzuki stormed off through the kitchen and into his room and slammed the door. Hisoka sat back down in the chair and put his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Tsuzuki, whatever I have done, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think I don't trust you."

"Hisoka! Come here!" At the sound of Tsuzuki's voice calling his name he jumped up and quickly dried his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater and walked toward the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and peered in.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Hisoka, come here." Hisoka hesitantly walked toward Tsuzuki's bed hesitantly. It was dark, he couldn't see anything at all. As his eyes adjusted to the dark and he got closer, he could see the form of Tsuzuki sitting on the edge of his bed. He grabbed Hisoka's arm and pulled him closer, then put his head on his stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Hisoka...I'm sorry. I have broken my promise." His voice cracked and he began to cry so hard that he could barely talk. "I'm...I..."

"Shh, Tsuzuki..." Hisoka placed a hand on Tsuzuki's head and stroked his hair. "Shh..."

Authors note: Sorry its so short! But gimme lots of reviews and I'll update as soon as possible


	2. What's He So Crazy About?

Ch 2!

I've decided that I suck at writing however I was in the first chapter! So from now on I will be writing in first person. For those of you that don't know what that is it's from someones POV.

This is all from the same persons POV, I had to make it confusing to make the ending work (you'll find out.)

* * *

The morning light shone through the window and onto my face, warming it. I slowly opened his eyes painfully, seeing as how they weren't yet used to the light.

"Hisoka? Where are you? Can you close the blinds?" I called and rolled over. I heard the door open and feet scurry over to the window and close the blinds and it immediately got darker. I heard the foot steps head back for the door. I lifted my head a little and opened my eyes.

"Hisoka. Come here." He looked back and closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Yes, Tsuzuki?"

"Sit down."

He looked at me a few seconds before doing what I said. I sat up and scooched over behind his back and put my arm around him. "How are you this morning?"

"Not very good." He managed to squeak after what seemed at least a half hour long silence. I noticed he was looking at his sleeve and with what had happened between us, I began to worry. I reached down and pulled up his sleeve, sure enough there were red marks.

"No wonder you were up so early. You must have done it just before you came in, they aren't healed yet. Hisoka, you know it solves nothing, in fact makes things worse. Why would you do it?"

"I don't want to be a Shinigami anymore, Tsuzuki...I want to die. To never set eyes on anything ever again. Never to breathe or speak again. I want to sleep forever..."

"Hisoka..."

"The one person I thought I could trust broke his promise! And with none other than our enemy! Why, Tsuzuki! Why did you do it! Am I not good enough for you!" He stood up, only to fall to his knee's. He put his head in his hands and sobbed loudly. I slid off the bed and sat down beside him and rubbed his back as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hisoka, I'm sorry..."

"No, Tsuzuki. I'm through with this!" He pushed me back against the bed and jumped to his feet and grabbed a suitcase out of the closet. "I'm leaving." He began to rummage through the dressers for all the clothing articles that were his. I knew that stopping him was out of the question, so I just sat on the corner of the bed and watched him. He found the last of his things and walked out of the room with the suitcase in hand.

"And where are you going to go, huh?" I asked as he reached to open the door to leave.

"I...I'll find somewhere. Not like you care where I end up anyway."

"Hisoka! You know thats not tr--"

"Save it, Tsuzuki!" He opened the door and gave me one last look, the spun around and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. I let out a long, loud sigh.

"_It's only moments before he comes marching back in here, apologizing for all of this. He knows I didn't mean to break the promise..." _I thought to myself. I made myself a sandwich and sat in the chair that Hisoka was sitting in the night before, when he was waiting for me to come home. When everything went to hell. When I fucked Hisoka over. When I messed everything up...

* * *

"God I can't believe that jerk!" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the street, suitcase in my hand. "Why would he do this to me! I hate him! I hate him..." I stopped and dropped my suitcase and fell to my knee's and threw my face into my hands. "Oh who am I kidding...I can't stand to be without him. I don't know why I'm even trying..." 

"Isn't it nice to see you, Hisoka." I lifted my head to see Muraki walking down the ally that I was kneeling beside.

"Muraki, I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" I charged at him and threw a fist that was aimed for his face. He put up a hand grabbed my fist, gripping tight enough I thought my hand would break.

"Now, Hisoka, you shouldn't get so angry over nothing."

"Nothing! Are you saying Tsuzuki breaking his promise, especially with you, is nothing to get upset about!" I made a fist with my other hand and flung it as hard as I could, cracking him right in the jaw.

"Stupid boy, I've killed you once, I can do it again! Shinigami or not, I know your weaknesses."

"Fuck you Muraki! Burn in hell you fucking son of a bitch!" I flung my knee up and into his groin. He loosened his grip on my fist and fell back, clutching his privates. I ran up to him, thirsty for revenge and let my feet fly into his back continuously until someone came running down the ally.

"Hey you! Stop that! You could kill him!"

I looked back to see who it was, it sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure. The sun was directly behind the person, make it so I could only see the figure of the person. I looked back down at Muraki and let my foot fly once more.

"I'll kill you Muraki. One way or another, I'll kill you."

He let out a quiet, almost secluded laugh that would have given even Stephen King the creeps.

"Hisoka, you have no idea what you have just done." I suddenly remembered the person (who should have been there by now...but aparently isn't) and shot back around to see them still getting closer.

"_Man this person is a slow runner. That or they're walking. Either way they should be here by now."_

I turned back around to find Muraki on his feet. He put out a hand and spoke words softly, so soft that I couldn't hear. A large blast of light shot from his hand and a searing pain shot right through my chest and spread all over my body. I slowly (but as fast I could) reached into the pocket of my coat and pulled out my gun(I carry it with me everywhere I go, for these exact reasons) and pointed it at Muraki, who was still muttering the words to himself. I pulled the trigger and let the bullet fly, hitting Muraki in the arm, breaking his concentration. The light disappeared and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Muraki, you bastard...I'll kill you."

"Hahahaha...You still think you can defeat me?" He let go of his arm, almost like the bullet didnt even hurt him and stuck out his hand again. I raised my gun and aimed at his hand and shot three times. All three hit him, but he didn't even flinch.

"_What the hell is with this guy!"_

"You're coming with me, Hisoka." I had a smile on his face, not an evil smile, but actually a kind of heart warming, decent, very un-Muraki-like smile. He was looking at me like a little kid in a puppy shop, begging his mom to let him get me. "I want to see what Tsuzuki is so crazy about."

* * *

The Chinese food boxes were stacked up on the table in front of me. I, on the other hand, had fallen asleep with a noodle hanging out of my mouth. It had been nearly four days since I had spoken to Hisoka, or even gone into the office. I had not moved from that chair once for more than 5 minutes. Not to shower, not to make food, or anything. I just ordered in whenever I got hungry (hence all the Chinese food boxes.) I was awoken by the sound of my telephone going off in my ear. I reached up, very annoyed with how much the phone was ringing, and answered in a grumpy tone.

"Hello?"

"Tsuzuki! Don't use that tone with me! Especially cause you're the one who hasnt been into the office for four days. Your ass is about to get fired! And where is Hisoka?"

"Watari, you talk to much, you know that?"

"Shut up, and answer my question!"

"Well I don't know where Hisoka is..." It suddenly hit me how long it has been since I last saw or even heard from Hisoka. "Shit. I dont know where Hisoka is!" I jumped out of the chair, throwing the noodle box off my lap and onto the floor. "Sorry Watari, I gotta go. Emergency."

"We--" I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I knew exactly where to go.

* * *

"Oh, Hisoka. You're such a pretty boy." I pushed my glasses back up my nose and brushed the hair out of my face. The young blond boy did nothing but glare at me. "Please, Hisoka. Just be glad I unchained you."

"And raped me in the process."

"Oh please! I hardly touched you! Just one kiss and I already knew that you werent going to be anywhere near as special as Tsuzuki. He is the only reason I am keeping you. I know, sometime soon, he is going to come to find you."

"What makes you think he'll automaticly come to you to find me?"

"You know Tsuzuki, everything that happens, always has something to do with me, in his mind. Honestly, I think he just says that so he can me near me as much as possible without letting anybody know he has feelings for me." The young boy started to laugh, the first time I have ever heard him laugh.

"You have quite the imagination there Muraki! He only came to you because I dont give it up as often as people like to think I do." He has that self-assured smile back on his face. Oh how I loath that smile.


	3. Like It's Not Really Happening

A/N: Have you ever had a dream where you run, but you're still too slow so you try to run faster but you just go slower? Those are messed up dreams. Well. I decided to write about that I guess. And many of the other strange dreams I have.

* * *

I crawled across the floor from the couch to the beside table, and opened the drawer to grab the flashlight Muraki hid in there incase the power went out (he's afraid of the dark. Ha!). I found it under a bunch of God knows what, I dont really want to know, and pulled it out slowly. I stood up and pointed it at my face while trying to find the button to turn it on, you can guess what happened next. It turned on and the light went right in my eyes. 

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself as I rubbed my eyes. "That hurt! Now, where are my clothes?" I pointed the flashlight at the floor and followed the little cirlce of light, all the way down the hallway and into the bathroom. "I'm a messy house guest, erm, hostage." I picked up my clothes and quietly put them on.

I slowly crept back down the hallway and passed Muraki's room and into the front room and grabbed my jacket. I was going to escape. Why I didn't think of this sooner, I'm not sure, but the idea is in my head now, so I'm going to do it. I unlocked the door slowly and as quietly as I could, but opened it quickly to avoid any squeaking that might wake Muraki up. I exited the house and closed the door behind me, put the flashlight in my pocket and ran as fast as I could down the street.

"I cant go back to Tsuzuki, that's the first place Muraki will look. But then again, Muraki might be smart enough to know that I would think that's the first place he would go, there for not go there. But then again he might not be. Oh screw it, I'm not going back to Tsuzuki's." I continued running down the street at full speed, no stopping. I ran into an ally and slammed my back against the wall and caught my breath. Noises started coming from the darker parts of the ally, sounded like foot steps. Lots of them. I let myself slide down the wall until I hit the ground and lowered my head between my knee's with one hand in my hair, the other in my pocket, clutching the flash light.

"Hey punk. What are you doing out so late? Sissy boy." A figure emerged from the darkness. His hair was black and slicked back like an 80's bad boy. He was wearing a leather jacket with lots of buckles and torn jeans.

"Shove off, loser. Little kids like you arent wanted around these parts." Another piped up from behind him, not showing himself.

I pulled the flashlight out of my pocket and pointed it where the voice had come from. there was no one there.

"What's the matter, afraid of the light?"

"Boss doesn't like to be seen." The man in front said.

"I think 'Boss' should be a man and fight his own battles. Not get incompetent assholes like you to do it for him."

"Oh, but I do fight my own battles." The voice came from behind me. I spun around and pointed the flash light in all directions, there was no one there. "I just hate getting bloody, that's all." I spun back around and the other guy was gone. I turned back around to get out of that ally, and saw a 2 x 4 headed straight for my face.

_WHAM!_

Everything went black and I fell to the ground.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room that smelled like ass, seriously. My whole body felt numb and I couldnt move. 

"Damnit..." I heard some buzzing come from infront of me and a little red light flashed and all the lights came flashing on one by one. The walls were painted white with speckles and the odd blotch of red. A door opened to the side of me and a man entered. He was dressed in a suit like a surgen. Blue paper looking shirt and pants, face mask, stupid little hat. A women followed, pushing a cart with a bunch of tools upon it. Looked like surgery tools.

"What you want me do with him, boss?"

"I dont care, just have fun with it." The man chuckled and picked up what looked like a knife off the cart the women had wheeled in.

He put it to my cheek and lightly dragged it along, all the while leaning in way too close for my liking. If I could have moved, I would have kicked his ass. He moved away, thank god, and dragged the knife lightly down my chest and leg, all the way to my foot. My left foot. I felt I had enough energy to lift my head and see what he was doing and saw the knife he was weilding go right through my foot.

My vision started to fade and everything went black again.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, I opened my eyes, heart pounding, to find that I wasn't in the white room. The lights were out, but I could still see perfectly. I wasn't numb like before. I looked down at my foot, no sign of any cuts what-so-ever. I figured it must have just been a dream and I could feel my heart slowing down. I looked all around the room, there were no doors, or any other way to get out of the room. Only a barred window. 

I hopped off of whatever I had been laying on, I think it was a table, not too sure, didnt really pay too much attention to it, and walked to the wall and put my hand on it, and began dragging it along the wall, feeling for cracks or any signs of how I might have even got in there. Nothing. I was stuck in there.

"God damnit. What the hell is going on lately!" I put my back on the wall and let myself slide to the floor. "Everything is just so fucked up, likes it not even really happening..."

* * *

AN: OOOOOOOO I have weird dreams, huh? Keep reading, I swear it'll all make sence in the end. And if it doesnt, just tell me and I'll explain it to you...when the story is done.  



	4. Dun Dun DUN!

AN: Alright sorry guys, I decided to take a huge break from my story, surprisingly I still know what was happening...I havent even looked at it since I stopped writing it. But my net was down for a while and I got extremely bored and wrote some more. Enjoy :D

* * *

I awoke in a dark room, no lights what-so-ever, it was dark enough I could swear I was blind. A shifting in the corner made me jump a little and my eyes shot in the direction of which the noise came. It was rather pointless since I couldnt see anything anyway.

My hands searched the cold floor (it felt like stone) for something, anything. Heavy breathing came from the corner where the shifting had come from before and my searching quickened, I hoped to find a flashlight or something, but at the same time, I hoped I found nothing. I was afraid of what I'd see with the light.

I felt my hand enter a warm puddle, it felt a little thick and around the edges, crusty and flaky, like drying blood. The breathing in the corner became more heavy and rapid, and I realized I was actually moving closer to the noise. My hand landed over something metal, it felt like a flash light. I picked it up quick and twisted the top, searched for a switch or button to turn in on and there was nothing.

The sound of the breathing came closer to me and with instinct, I threw the object I had found at it. I heard a familiar grunt and then a man spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" It was Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki! What are you doing here? Where the hell are we!"

"I dont know." I heard a rustling and a moment later a spark, then flame. The sight horrified me. There were gashes all over Tsuzuki's face and his shirt was torn, with a ring of blood surrounding it.

"Tsuzuki...what happened to you?"

"I'm not sure...I dont remember anything from the time you left me and on."

"Tsuzuki...I'm sorry...this is all my fault." I crawled over beside him and put my head on his shoulder.

"No, Hisoka...it's my fault." He put a hand on my chin and guided it upward, to look into his eyes. "This, this is all my fault..."

He pulled my face towards his for a kiss. Our lips met and that old feeling came back. The one I got when I was around him, before he slept with Muraki. The flame went out and we sat in darkness for a while, just holding eachother.

"So whats in this room?" I took the lighter from Tsuzuki's hand and lit it, walking around the room and looking at all the walls. That puddle on the floor that I had stuck my hand in, it was blood. I didn't bother to think who's, since Tsuzuki was in the corner with gaping wounds. I found some candles on the walls and I lit them, lighting up the room. I noticed that the puddle of blood was too far away for it to be Tsuzuki's and there was not trail leading to where he was. There was a ripple effect in the puddle, like something was dripping into it. I looked up and there I saw a body hanging from a hook, naked.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" I fell to the floor covering my mouth with both hands and trying my hardest not to vomit.

"Jesus...Isn't that...it is. It's Muraki..." I looked back up, wide eyed. It was. It was Muraki. His silver hair hanging down in his face. His eyes were still open. There were markings carved into his chest, like the ones he had carved into me the night he killed me.

I couldnt hold it in any longer, I turned away and let my stomach acids (cause I havent eaten in quite a while, its just acids) spew out onto the cement.

"Those marks are the same as yours. Whoever did this has to be just as sick and twice as strong as Muraki." Tsuzuki had a soft tone, almost like he was about to cry. I looked over at him and he was gazing up at Muraki's body on the hook.

"Hey, Hisoka. Look." He pointed up at a latter that could be spotted just behind Muraki's body. I knew where he was looking, but I couldnt bring myself to look in that direction. I took a minute to ready myself for the site and looked.

"How do we get up there?"

"Beats me. I'll boost you up?"

"It looks a little high for that, but we can try."

Tsuzuki got on his knee's and cupped his hands together. I put my foot into the cupped hands and lifted myself up, using the wall to guide me up. He lifted me as high as he could and I grabbed ahold of the bottom step thing of the latter and pulled on it. It came down a little.

"Tsuzuki, drop me."

"What?"

"Just do it." I felt him uncup his hands and I was stuck there hanging for a while. The only thing I was afraid of was touching Muraki's body. I swung myself around and lifted my body then dropped it as heavely as I could, trying to make the latter go down. A couple more tries and it came down, fast. I crashed into the floor.

"Alright, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki picked me up and gave me a pat on the back.

We climbed up the latter and opened the door at the top slowly, checking for anyone around to catch us. Coast was clear and he threw open the door and climbed out, I followed. We found ourselves in a dark hallway, the only source of light was torches burning on the walls.

"Where are we now?" Tsuzuki shrugged and grabbed a torch nearby and began to walk down the hallway slowly. I dragged my hand across the wall and it felt kind of slimy...like a giant snail trail. We went around a couple bends and a few corners then came to a giant wooden door. Tsuzuki put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything on the other side. I guess he didnt hear anything cause he opened the door.

* * *

Whats on the other side of the door? TUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT.

I know, I know. Its short. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise. And with school done and not much work, I can actually write more :) so you wont have to wait as long :D


	5. Don't drug Hisokanot an actual chapter

-NOTE: This is not actually a part of my story, this doesnt actually happen. I just wanted to put up a new chapter, and I have nothing on my mind for a new, actual chapter, that will actually have something to do with my story. Also keep in mind that I wrote this at 3 in the morning with only like 2 hours of sleep and lots of coffee (thats what the drugged coffee is about.)

* * *

I awoke to shuffling in the next room. Really loud shuffling. I stood up and stretched, it felt kinda breezy. I looked down and quickly relaized that I was in the nude. _"When did that happen! And WHY!" _I thought as I grabbed the blanket off the floor and wrapped myself in it. 

"Don't be so shy, Hisoka." Muraki was leaning againt the door frame, holding his glasses on his face, with one finger, like he always does.

"Where are my clothes?" Muraki continued to stand there with his eyes closed and fingers on his glasses, looking like a dork.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!"

"Honestly, I don't know. You took them off yourself."

"Bullshit. I think I'd remember." I stood up, still wrapped in the blanket and walked all around Muraki's house, searching for my clothes. I checked everywhere. Even the stove. Why they would be there, I have no idea. I looked in the fridge, and the freezer, still no where to be found.

"Even if I did take my own clothes off, where the hell would I put them that I havent checked?"

"Have you checked the deep freeze?"

"...No." I walked downstaris and opened the deep freeze. "Well damn. What are they doing in there!"

"Wouldn't know. you went crazy yesterday. I guess I slipped maybe a little too much drugs into your coffee yesterday."

"I KNEW IT WAS DRUGGED!" Just then Tsuzuki came busting threw the door.

"MURAKI GIVE ME MY BITCH BACK!" He screamed, in a rather girlish voice.

"TSUZUKI! YOU'VE COME TO SAVE ME!" I jumped with joy, still pulling my clothes out of the freezer. (Weird how the freezer went from being in the bastement to being by the door, huh?)

"Why are your clothes in the freezer?"

"I really dont know."

"Niiice."

I pulled on my stiff, frozen shirt. "Damn that's cold."

"Tsuzuki would you like some coffee?" Muraki asked with his back turned to us.

"Don't do it man, its drugged!" I whispered in his ear.

"Drugged you say? Hmm..." He stroked his chin as though he had a beard. "Yeah, I'll have a cup...or two." Muraki handed him a cup and Tsuzuki downed it before Muraki even took a sip. We both stared at him. "I like coffee..." he said handing Muraki the cup back, demanding more. He downed that cup too. "Hooooooly shit guys! I'm seeing little green things...AHH THEY'RE COMING FOR ME! RUN!" Tsuzuki dropped his cup and ran into the other room, screaming. "AHH THEY'RE EATING ME! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! AHHHHH!"

"Hey, Tsuzuki, what do these little green things look like?"

"They're green. with horns. And pointy teeth. AHH POINTY TEETH! Oooo a revolving door..." Tsuzuki ran toward what he thought was a revolving door, totally forgetting about the little green mosters and their pointy teeth, but it was a wall. He ran as fast as he could straight into the "revolving door", just about broke his nose.

"Shit, Tsuzuki! You're bleeding all over my carpet!" Muraki yelled at him.

"It's the revolving doors fault!"

"THATS A DAMN WALL!" Tsuzuki began to cry as he realized that his greatest joy, was in fact, just a wall. I slunk into the other room, trying not to let Tsuzuki see that I was laughing at him.

"You shouldnt be laughing, you practicly did the same thing." Muraki said as he entered the room for a cloth to whipe up the blood.

"Why would you drug the coffee? Especially with those kind of drugs...I want coffee."

"No way. You'll lose your clothes again." We heard Tsuzuki screaming and running into the wall again. Muraki went into the other room, making sure he didn't break anything. I grabbed the pot of coffee and downed half of it. I instantly started to see bright flashy colors, running trees, talking windows. Woah this was some heavy shit. I dropped the coffee pot, and just stared at my flashing hands. Yes. They were flashing. And everytime, they were a different color. Started off as pink, turned to blue, then red, the purple, then yellow and so on.

"Wooooooah...Why am I wearing clothes?" I began to strip again and searched through Muraki's cupboards for something I could use as a cape. I found a garbage bag. Muraki was trying to hold Tsuzuki still, trying to keep him from freaking out over the little green monsters again. Without being noticed, I climbed up on the table, naked, with a garbage bag tied around my neck. "I AM BATMAN!" I bellowed out in the deepest voice I could make.

"Oh god, not again." Muraki let go of Tsuzuki and covered his face. The doorbell rang, followed by several bangs on the door. "Hey! Open up! Its the Po-lice! (poe-lice...lice said like head lice)!"

"Oh shit." Muraki pulled me off the table and dragged me and Tsuzuki into the other room and locked the door behind him when he left, so we couldnt get out.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki! I'll get us out of this! With my SWORD, I will break the lock!"

"Man, even I'm not that drugged up to know, that wont work. And it'll hurt you...a lot."

"What are you talking about?" I pulled out a wrapping paper tube out of the closet.

"Oh. I thought you were gunna use your weiner!" I started swinging at the lock on the door and then all the sudden, my sword, turned into a snake. I screamed and ran away.

Muraki opened the door. "Hello officers. What's the reason for your visiting?" He said as he opened the door. When he fully opened the door, and could actually see their faces, he was schocked to learn, and remember, that he had also taken a sip of that coffee. They werent police men at all. They were those icky green monsters that Tsuzuki was freaking out about. But bigger. With bigger horns, bigger teeth, bigger...green. "AHH!" He slammed the door and locked it. "Okay. This is getting way too fucked up." He felt the monsters boney green fingers poking under the door and jabbing at his feet. "Ahhhhh!" He ran to the other end of the house where he locked Me and Tsuzuki in the room and came bursting in.

"WATCH OUT THERE'S A SNAKE!" I yelled at him, scrunched up on the bed.

"AHH! SNAKE!" I yelled as I shot up and off the couch. I looked around. Everything was normal. I looked under the blanket, I was fully clothed. "I guess it was just a dream..."


End file.
